Only The Very Best
by Zen1312
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune elfe dont l'ambition dévorante causera la perte. Premiere fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Alors voilà c'est ma première fic, que je me suis enfin décidée à poster. Je dois juste préciser que certain noms appartiennent à Tolkien mais en aucun cas les personnages ( description physique, caractère…), tout le reste étant entièrement tiré de mon imagination. Voilà bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Merci.**

- Et toi, tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand ?

-Je veux être le meilleur. Je veux être roi.

Il devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans. Un visage anguleux encadré par de longs cheveux noirs qui glissaient sur ses épaules. Des yeux gris perle autour de la pupille, et qui viraient vers le bleu ciel sur les bords. Un air étrangement grave et sérieux pour son jeune âge. Et de longues oreilles qui paraissaient derrière ses cheveux. Rien de bien étrange pour un petit elfe.

La jeune femme face à lui, institutrice depuis à peine 5 ans- qu'étaient 5 ans sur une vie qui pouvait le durer plusieurs milliers ?- les cheveux relevés en un chignon plutôt stricte lui sourit.

-Ah oui Daeron ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle s'attendait à la même réponse que celle de tous les petits elfes présents : pour créer un monde meilleur, parce que c'est bien, pour aider les pauvres…

-Parce que je suis le meilleur et je mérite d'être roi.

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent mais elle se recomposa tout de suite une face attendrie et compréhensive : « Bien sur Daeron... C'est évident... Bonne chance alors »

La cloche sonna, marquant la fin du cours, et par la même occasion celle de la journée. L e petit elfe se leva, rangea soigneusement sa chaise, attrapa son sac et sortit en saluant son professeur en chemin.

Personne ne l'attendait dehors, comme toujours… Daeron soupira et se mit en marche.

Il fut rejoint par quelques un de ses amis qui discutaient joyeusement de sujets terriblement importants aux yeux d'enfants de 7 ans : « Quel nouveau jouet tu vas recevoir pour ton anniversaire toi ? » « Hier j'ai réussit à battre mon frère à son jeu préféré ! »

Daeron soupira et marcha plus vite pour les dépasser. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il arriva bientôt devant un haut portail qu'il poussa en y appuyant tout son poids. Il traversa une allée dans un jardin soigneusement entretenu jusqu'à une haute porte en bois massif. Timidement, l'enfant sonna.

Une femme à la tenue très soignée vain lui ouvrir. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par une sorte de bandeau qui les maintenait impeccablement vers l'arrière, son regard étaient intensifié par un trait de maquillage très fin, elle portait un tailleur de marque.  
Daeron baissa la tête : « Bonjour mère »

Celle-ci lui répondit froidement. Elle ne le prit pas dans ses bras, elle ne lui demanda pas comment s'était déroulée sa journée. Elle retourna à ses affaires l'air indifférent. L'enfant soupira, et entreprit de traverser un grand hall pour gravir des escaliers qui lui paraissaient toujours interminables, malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette maison. Sa chambre se trouvait au bout d'un couloir. Elle était on ne pouvait plus sobre, un lit, un bureau, quatre murs d'un bleu pale, exempts de tout tableau ou décoration. On aurait pu difficilement croire que c'était une chambre d'enfant. Ensuite, Daeron descendit prendre une assiette et déjeuna seul un plat préparé par la cuisinière engagée par sa mère dans la grand salle à manger.

Une fois son repas terminé, le jeune elfe remonta vers sa chambre étudier. Il y mettait tout son cœur, à la limite sa mère était obligée d'avoir l'air fier de lui chaque fois qu'il ramenait un carnet presque parfait. Son père ne s'intéressait juste pas à sa vie, même s'il faisait des efforts pour être plus affectueux que sa femme. Peu importait à Daeron, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chaleur paternelle sous ces prétendues effusions de tendresse. Apres trois longues heures de travail, il se leva pour attraper un de ses livres préférés. Des légendes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cela, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la curiosité le pousse à ouvrir ce livre et le feuilleter. Il n'avait jamais pu s'arrêter.

« _Lorsque le Souffle créa le monde, il envoya quatre personnes, quatre demi-dieux maintenir l'équilibre sur la Terre et protéger ses enfants. On les appela les Maitres. Ceux-ci avaient le pouvoir de contrôler l'air, le feu, la terre et l'eau. Les Maitres devaient rester purs et avaient accès à l'immortalité._

_Le premier maitre de feu se prénommait Aymeric. Il fut le premier maitre à trahir le Souffle. Aymeric se mit au service d'un tyran de l'époque, utilisant ses dons pour semer la terreur et obliger la population à obéir à son roi. Les autres maitres suivirent bientôt dans la corruption. Le Souffle décida de les punir et envoya des élus. Ces élus étaient des jeunes enfants encore purs. Ceux-ci devaient avoir une maitrise parfaite de leur élément afin de pouvoir prétendre combattre le maitre traitre. Cette légende raconte le long combat d'Eleanor, le premier élu de feu. _

_Elle vivait simplement, dans un village perdu au fin fond du royaume, avec sa mère, éleveuse de chèvres, et son père charpentier. Elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs par hasard total, et les avait cachés à tout le monde pour éviter d'être prise pour une sorcière. C'était une jeune fille appréciée de tout le monde, et sans histoire. _

_On ne comprit pas quand on vit les gardes royaux entrer dans la ville un matin. Plus encore quand ils abattirent les portes de chaque maison jusqu'à trouver Eleanor et l'emmener de force. On pleura beaucoup. On ne la revit jamais. _

_Eleanor avait été enfermée dans les cellules royales, son exécution été prévue pour le lendemain. Mais le Souffle envoya quelqu'un aider son élue qui pu fuir et partir a la recherche du Maitre de feu, pour enfin réaliser sa mission. _

_Les années passèrent et elle le rencontra pas hasard. Le combat fut bref. Eleanor vainquit. _

_Ce fut la renaissance de la puissance du Souffle, et la jeune fille renonça à l'éternité, de peur d'être corrompue comme les autres Maitres avant elle. »_

Daeron referma le livre. Il aurait tellement voulut être un élu. Mais, il se sentait coupable de ce « mais » il était né dans un temps de paix, et les Maitres étaient fidèles et tenaient très bien leur rôle. Et pourtant…

-Si j'avais été un maitre, ou même un élu, mes parents m'auraient peut être plus aimé et encourager ?

Mais non. Et de toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de ca. Il été le meilleur c'était connu. Il le savait. Il leur montrerait un jour, a tous. Et ils s'inclineraient devant lui. L'enfant soupira et se leva pour ranger ses affaires, et puis passa sous la douche. Il lava ses cheveux de jais lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules à l'eau bouillante, ce qui eu le mérite de le détendre. Une fois propres, le petit garçon sortit de la salle de bain et mit son pyjama avant de coiffer ses cheveux et de les tresser. Ensuite, il descendit les immenses escaliers pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Sa mère était déjà assise, parfaite comme a son habitude. Daeron redoutait ce moment. Tous les soirs, il dinait avec elle, s'efforçant d'être à la hauteur. Son père n'était pas la, encore en voyage, comme souvent.

L'elfe s'approcha timidement de la table où il recula sa chaise en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas importuner sa mère et lança doucement un « Bonsoir, mère »

Tu es en retard.

Excusez moi, j'avais beaucoup de travail et…

Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tu me déçois beaucoup Daeron.

L'enfant baissa la tête et regarda son assiette, faisant bouger les carottes du bout de sa fourchette.

Et arrête de jouer avec la nourriture.

Cette fois-ci, Daeron rougit. Lui qui était très pale, il piquait des fards très facilement. Apres cet incident, il se dépêcha de finir son assiette pour pouvoir se lever, se laver les dents et se coucher.

Sa mère entra dans la chambre peu après. Daeron sourit. Il était tellement rare qu'elle vienne l'embrasser le soir, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il était heureux de cette marque d'attention.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et commença à chanter une chanson en elfique, au rythme entêtant, et aux paroles lugubres. Elle la lui chantait souvent mais ce n'était que maintenant que Daeron se rendait compte de l'histoire racontée dans la chanson. L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui décevait sa mère, et finissait attaché à un arbre dans une foret, où des xorydges le dévorait… Le petit elfe ferma les yeux très fort, comme pour fuir l'atmosphère de la chambre, rendue étouffante par la présence de sa mère, fuir les mots qui contaient cette histoire atroce, fuir enfin l'image du monstre au corps de dragon, à la tête de serpents et aux bras de menthe religieuse qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. S'il versait ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme, sa mère n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer que la fille qu'elle n'avait pas aurait surement était plus courageuse. Il finit par s'endormir en tremblant, serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Son réveil sonna, le tirant de ses rêves. Daeron gémit. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui, il avait envie d'être malade, de ne pas avoir à se lever… Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Même malade il aurait du y aller, qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'être paresseux maintenant ?

Il s'étira donc et s'extirpa de sous ses couverture, ce qui lui donna un frisson. La température avait baissé et cela se sentait vraiment, il avait dû pleuvoir pendant la nuit. Tel un automate, Daeron se brossa les dents, se lava le visage, s'habilla et se coiffa avant de passer son manteau, d'attraper son cartable et de sortir affronter le froid.

Il fut soulagé en sortant, il ne faisait pas SI froid que ça finalement. L'elfe inspira fort et sourit. L'odeur de la terre mouillée. C'était trop bon il adorait ça. Remit d'aplomb, il se permit même de sautiller dans son jardin, jusqu'à la lourde grille qui marquait la fin de la résidence. Puis il la poussa et sorti.

C'était une journée d'automne banale, il arriva a l'école ou la plupart de ses camarades jouaient dans les feuilles mortes, se courraient après ou partageaient simplement leur journée de la veille, ou leur projets de vacance. Qui n'était pas très longues d'ailleurs, les programmes elfiques étant très chargés. Daeron ne se mêla pas à la foule et alla s'assoir dans un coin de la cour où il révisa ses leçons de la journée.

Soudain il entendit une voix près de lui : Hey regardez ! C'est Le Tourmenteur !

L'intéressé leva ses graves yeux gris-bleu vers la fille à la voix criarde qui hurlait près de lui

Bonjour Inwë.

Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Elle passait son temps à le chercher, sans trop qu'il sache ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait réussit à se convaincre qu'elle était jalouse. C'était peut être prétentieux, mais il était vrai que, bien que Níniel, sa mère, ne soit pas facile a vivre, il n'était pas trop à plaindre, il était né dans une famille aisée, de la noblesse elfique, vivait dans une maison immense, et même si son père n'était pas très présent, il lui accordait n'importe quoi. Pour se faire pardonner sans doute. Inwë n'était donc pas la seule à l'envier. Et il avait beau détester cette fille, il avait choisit de la saluer poliment, calmement. Elle eu l'air totalement surpris et perdu. Daeron retint un petit sourire satisfait : c'était exactement ce qu'il avait cherché.

Malheureusement, son ennemie ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre contenance et revenir à l'attaque.

Mais c'est qu'il sait parler ! Moi qui le croyais attardé ! Ca aurait peut être expliqué pourquoi il parle jamais a personne. Mais nan t'es peut être trop bien pour nous c'est ça ?

L'elfe la foudroya du regard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle tenait absolument à l'énerver ?

Oooooh non j'ai peuuuuuuuuuuur ! A l'aide il me lance son regard noir ! Le Tourmenteur va chercher dans le plus profond de nos âmes pour trouver notre cote sombres et nous torturer toute notre vie !

Et dans un dernier éclat de rire, elle sauta du banc sur lequel elle était montée et s'éloigna, laissant Daeron muet, à essayer de contenir sa rage. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais ? Elle et les autres qui se moquaient de son nom. 'Le Tourmenteur '. Il ne l'avait pas choisit a son prénom, il n'y était pour rien…

La cloche sonna marquant le début de la journée. Enfin. On allait peut être le laisser en paix maintenant. L'enfant rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa classe, s'assit à sa place. Leur professeur entra et commença le cours, sans jeter un regard aux retardataires déjà suffisamment honteux.

La journée fut aussi banale qu'elle avait présagé l'être. La soirée aussi. Au finale toutes ses journées se ressemblaient, c'était son quotidien et il s'y pliait sagement…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira **

« En troisième position…. Tári Aldaríon ! »

Une fille à l'aspect frêle se leva des gradins où elle était assise et alla monter sur le podium, regardant fièrement les gens autour d'elle, adressant un clin d'œil à sa famille, placée dans un coin du gymnase. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, et elle baissa la tête pour recevoir une médaille en véritable bronze. Elle se releva ensuite pour regarder l'assemblée à nouveau. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, tandis que Gildor, le commentateur continuait :

« En deuxième position… Rúmil Telemnar ! »

Les applaudissements reprirent, encore plus fort qu'avant, et un garçon assez large d'épaule, ses cheveux gris totalement désordonnés alla se placer près de Tári et salua la foule. Gildor lui remit sa médaille d'argent. Rúmil avait l'air tellement fier, mais la foule s'était tue, dans l'attente du nom du grand gagnant.

« Et en première place… »

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, il était vrai que l'école entière avait attendu ce tournois d'escrime, et tout le monde s'était préparer pendant plusieurs semaines.

« En première place… Daeron Ar-Feiniel ! »

Daeron avait arrêté de respirer. Il attendait le nom du gagnant, ca ** devait **être lui, ca ne pouvait être que lui, il était le meilleur… Aussi, à l' instant où Gildor prononça son nom, son souffle se relâcha et il se leva sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades pour se mettre entre Tári et Rúmil, en haut du podium. On lui remit une médaille, ainsi qu'un trophée. Les yeux de l'elfe brillaient de fierté, il avait réussit, encore une fois. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni du commentateur qui le félicitait, ni de tout le gymnase qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

Daeron était retourné aux vestiaires pour se changer, il fallait que sa tenue soit parfaite pour son retour chez lui, sa mère ne tolérerait pas qu'il soit négligé. Le jeune garçon arrangea son col et lissa sa chemise, puis commença à coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs. Il était en train de faire une tresse sur le coté quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ses épaules en criant « BOUH ».

Daeron ne sursauta même pas, continuant tranquillement sa tresse, ce qui eu l'effet de dépiter son camarade.

Mais… Daeron… Comment t'as fait pour ne pas avoir peur ? A croire que tu m'avais vu venir

Le concerné eu un sourire et acheva sa coiffure avant de se tourner vers son ami, un grand elfe au visage fin, au traits harmonieux, avec le nez légèrement en trompette. Ses yeux avaient des teintes dorées, ses cheveux étaient brun avec des reflets châtain. Et à cet instant, il avait un mi- déçu, mi-interrogateur.

Evidement que je t'avais vu venir Fëanor, je suis devant un miroir. Et tu fais tellement de bruit en marchant que même si tu avais été invisible, je t'aurais entendu arriver.

Fëanor prit un air contrarié : « Tu m'énerve. »

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que t'es tout le temps parfait, premier toute ça. J'aimerais vraiment te voir, rien qu'une fois, second quelque part.

Daeron éclata de rire : « Ca, tu risque d'attendre longtemps ! »

Et prétentieux avec ça…

Fëanor…

Ouais ?

Je me fiche de toi.

Il savait que non. Il savait qu'on fond de lui, jamais il ne se permettrait de ne pas être le meilleur. Il voulait être roi, après tout, il n'avait pas droit a l'erreur. Mais s'il fallait ça pour que son ami arrête de le regarder avec dédain… Celui-ci sourit d'ailleurs et lui mit une tape dans l'épaule : « Allez moi je rentre, 'Monsieur Perfection' ». il s'éloigna puis se retourna pour faire face a son ami : « Au fait Daeron, ta famille était pas dans le gymnase ? ». L'elfe brun eu un petit rire amer : « Mon père est ENCORE en voyage, et ma mère en à rien à foutre… Si j'avais était une fille peut être mais là… ».

Fëanor eu l'air penaud, mais son ami le rassura, il s'en fichait de sa famille. Il s'en alla donc en courant, Daeron le regardant partir en lui faisant des gestes distrait de la main.

Les escaliers étaient toujours aussi immenses, mais ils impressionnaient beaucoup moins Daeron, après 7 ans. Il avait à présent 15 ans, il avait une silhouette élancée, et finement musclée grâce à tout les exercices qu'il pratiquait, ses cheveux atteignaient a présent la moitié de son dos, son visage était maintenant plus anguleux, ses traits s'étaient affinés… Si les elfes étaient beaux pour la plupart, Daeron ne faisait pas exception à la règle, au contraire.

Rien n'avait changé dans sa chambre, à part son lit, maintenant plus large, et la vue de sa fenêtre. Son père avait fait construire une piscine, pendant un des rares mois qu'il avait passé chez lui, avec sa famille. Piscine qui avait fait que, brusquement, Daeron avait eu beaucoup d'amis, et plein de prétendantes. Dont Inwë, qu'il s'était fait un plaisir d'envoyer balader.

Elle s'était approchée de lui un matin, se penchant au dessus de son épaule, pendant qu'il griffonnait des notes dans un petit carnet à la reliure noir.

Salut Daeron… Tu fais quoi ?

Elle avait prit sa voix la plus douce, ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Elle voulait surement lui demander quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je travaille.

Mais on n'avait aucun devoir.

Je sais, mais je prévois ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui et toute cette semaine…

Inwë l'avait regardé de travers. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sérieux, précis, organisé ? Elle sentait que ce garçon était à des kilomètres d'elle, tellement son ton était distant.

Je… Ah… C'est… Bien d'être préparé comme ça.

Daeron la gratifia d'un mouvement de tête. Il était de plus en plus curieux. Que lui voulait-elle, si ce n'était pas de l'aide dans son travaille ? Il leva enfin les yeux de son carnet pour les planter dans ceux, bleu ciel de son interlocutrice, qui s'était mise face à lui. Il en profita pour la détailler du regard, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention a elle. Elle était grande de taille, plus que beaucoup de fille de son âge, portait ses cheveux d'un rose pale en une coupe carrée. Elle était jolie mais sans plus. Et elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui avait tendu une perche énorme. Elle se pencha vers lui et battit des cils : « Dis, dans ton agenda là, tu n'aurais pas une petite place pour moi ? »

Daeron avait faillit éclater de rire. Inwë Míriel qui lui demandait un rendez vous à lui. Celle là c'était la meilleure. Il s'était contenu pourtant, lui avait adressé un grand sourire, tout en se levant pour échapper à l'emprise de son regard

Excuse moi Inwë, mais tu comprends j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Et je ne voudrais pas être tenté de chercher ta part la plus sombre et de te torturer avec toute ta vie.

Et il avait tourné les talon, laissant la jeune elfe en proie à une rage sans nom. Il venait de se faire une ennemie, et il se rendrait bientôt compte qu'il n'aurait pas du la repousser.

Assis devant son bureau, Daeron se mit à rire en se rappelant cet épisode. Elle avait l'air tellement furieux. C'était presque jouissif de mettre cette fille en colère. Il se tourna un peu sur sa chaise pour revoir sa coupe et sa médaille, qui en avaient rejoint d'autre sur une étagère sur le mur derrière lui. Il avait vraiment travaillé dur pour ce tournoi. Son professeur lui disait souvent qu'il était doué, mais jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir battre Rúmil, de loin plus entrainé et fort que lui.

Il était en avance dans ses études, il n'avait donc pas besoin de travailler cet après midi. Il faisait beau et frais, et une journée à ne rien faire le tentait beaucoup. Il pouvait sans doute se permettre cette pause, et pourtant il se sentait coupable quelque part. Daeron se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, et la vue sur la piscine qu'il avait acheva de le convaincre. Rapidement, il passa un maillot et plongea. De toute façon sa mère n'était pas la, elle ne saurait rien, et n'aurait donc rien à lui reproché.

Apres une dizaine de longueurs, il paressa longtemps au soleil. Il finit par s'endormir et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un visage sévère penché au dessus de lui. Daeron referma les yeux immédiatement. Il devait rêver.

J'espère que tu as une explication.

Mais non. A regret, le jeune homme se releva pour faire face à sa mère

J'étais en avance et je me sentais fatigué je me suis dis qu'une pause…

Fatigué ! Tu te sentais fatigué ! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au Souffle pour avoir un fils pareil ?! Si seulement, seulement tu avais été une fille je suis sure que tout aurais été différent ! Je ne t'aurais surement pas retrouvé comme ça au soleil espèce de fainéant !

Daeron baissa les yeux et écouta sa mère lui crier dessus, pendant que ses yeux devenaient plus gris que bleus, signe de mauvaise humeur. C'était sans arrêt le même discourt depuis ses… 6 ans ? Si seulement tu été une fille, tu aurais été… Mais il n'en était pas une, et Níniel passait sa frustration sur lui. Comme si c'était sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisit de naitre après tout, et il faisait son possible pour être parfait. Ce n'était jamais suffisant, apparemment. Il avait essayé de se défendre une fois, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, il s'était prit une gifle monumentale et n'avait plus jamais réessayé d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il se leva brusquement lorsque sa mère l'attrapa violement par le poignet et le força à se lever. Il n'avait jamais remarqué a quel point elle était forte.

Vas t'habiller convenablement et rejoint moi dans le hall. Tu as deux minutes.

Son ton était encore plus sombre que son expression, et Daeron savait que s'il arrivait avec une seconde de retard il en payerai les conséquences. Il courut donc jusqu'à sa chambre, s'habilla et se coiffa en un temps record pour retourner devant sa mère qui le toisa avec… dégout ? Désespoir ?

Deux minutes trente.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, il savait qu'elle était déçue, et cela le mortifiait, lui qui faisait tout pour qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Elle marchait vite, il la suivait, quelque pas en retrait. Ils marchaient depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas ou ils allaient. Níniel finit par s'arrêter brusquement, et il du faire de même pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à cet endroit. Premièrement parce qu'il avait commencé à rêver et que donc, il ne faisait plus trop attention à ce qui se passait. Et deuxièmement parce qu'ils étaient dans une plaine totalement déserte. Peut être que sa mère était fatiguée et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait que pour quelque instant.

Mais elle se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux noir dans les sien, le faisant frissonner. Il appréhendait vraiment la suite.

Regarde ! Regarde comment tu vas finir !

Et Daeron vit devant lui le paysage le plus macabre qu'il lui avait était donner de voir. Il y avait des carcasses de chevaux horriblement mutilés, des cadavres d'hommes, le visage décomposé par la terreur, pour ceux qui avaient encore des visages. Les autre étaient soit décapités, soit tellement blesses et écorchés qu'on douterait presque qu'ils avaient été humains un jour. Le regard de l'elfe fut attiré par le reflet du soleil sur une épée, que tenait une main. Daeron voulut suivre le bras mais il ne le trouva pas, la main avait été détachée du reste du corps. Mais ce qui était le plus flagrant dans cette vue atroce était une femme dans de somptueux habits, encore assise sur son cheval auquel on avait coupé les pattes. Le jeune homme se demanda comment elle avait survécu au massacre quand il leva les yeux. Sa tête n'était plus sur ses épaules, mais plus loin, près d'un autre reste de cheval, et ses yeux vitreux exprimaient encore l'horreur qu'elle avait sentie à ce moment.

Daeron voulut se détourner de ce cauchemar, effacer les images de sa tête, ne plus penser, ne pas comprendre, il savait que c'était l'œuvre des xorydges, si sa mère l'avait amené ici… En parlant d'elle il la regarda et hoqueta : ses yeux étaient révulsés et ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, elle avait l'air en transe. Un instant, son fils avait cru que les monstres étaient reparus et avaient massacré sa mère comme ils avaient massacré les pauvres gens en face de lui. Puis il s'était souvenu que c'est ce qui lui arrivait quand elle montrait l'avenir. Ce qu'il voyait ne s'était pas encore produit. Ces malheureux humains qu'il voyait ainsi déchiquetés devant lui n'étaient probablement même pas nés. Il attrapa le bras de sa mère, des sanglots de peur, d'horreur dans la voix : « Mère ! Mère je vous en supplie arrêtez… Arrêtez j'ai compris je ne recommencerai plus ! Plus jamais je vous le jure ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. A chaque fois qu'il se couchait, la vision du carnage qu'il avait vu s'imposait à son esprit et l'empêchait de dormir. Il était donc épuisé et de grosses cernes se distinguaient clairement sous ses yeux. C'est pour cela qui sursauta lorsqu'une balle vint s'écraser près de lui. Il avait connu mieux comme réveil, c'était sur. A regret, l'elfe ouvrit les yeux l'air hagard. Il se rendit compte qu'il était adossé à un arbre à l'écart des autres qui prenaient leur pause, qu'un de ses livres était posé sur ses genoux et que, finalement, la fatigue l'avait emporté et qu'il s'était endormit.

Un garçon vint ramasser la balle et parti en courant, après s'être excuser. Daeron grogna. Il n'en pouvait plus, si ça continuait le même scenario risquait de se reproduire, mais en cours. Et cette fois ci ce serait plus grave. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais il ne sursauta pas cette fois, il avait entendu que quelqu'un venait par derrière.

Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vraiment l'air mal.

L'elfe sourit et posa sa main sur les doigts fins sur son épaule.

Tu ne comprendrais pas Idril.

La concernée le lâcha pour aller s'assoir sur ses genoux, après avoir posé le livre de coté : « Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine ! »

Il sourit. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu pur et ses cheveux châtain coulaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Ses lèvres étaient tel un bouton de rose et ses traits d'une harmonie parfaite. Peut être Daeron n'était-t-il pas très objectif, mais d'après lui, Idril était la plus jolie elfe du monde.

Je ne te prends pas pour une gamine, seulement je préfère garder ça pour moi. C'est pour toi.

Elle cacha sa tête dans son cou, laissant les longs cheveux de Daeron lui recouvrir le visage. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois et demi déjà, et il était trop heureux de l'avoir près de lui à cet instant.

Elle murmura un « Je t'aime » au creux de son oreille et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Idril le mettait dans un état anormal, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même quand il était près d'elle. Il allait répondre quand une tape dans le dos le fit basculer en avant. La jeune fille s'était séparée de lui forcement. Daeron se préparer à incendier la personne qui avait interrompu ce moment quand il vit le sourire de Fëanor. Bon, il n'incendierait personne cette fois. Son ami s'installa près d'eux.

Salut les amoureux !

Salut Fëanor...

Idril s'était blottie contre lui de nouveau, il soupira de bien être. Elle lui faisait oublier jusqu'à sa fatigue. Son ami les regarda l'air attendri, sans oser parler, jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne les sépare.

A plus tard ma chérie…

Elle le lâcha à regret et s'éloigna en lui faisant des signes de la main. Daeron poussa un soupire rêveur jusqu'à ce que Fëanor le ramène sur terre avec une blague bien placée.

Ils rentrèrent en classe et s'assirent cote à cote, et c'est en voyant l'air terrifié de ses camarades que Daeron se rappela que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on devait leur rendre les résultats d'un concourt particulièrement important et décisif. Il était assez serein, il ne doutait pas trop de sa réussite.

Le professeur entra et posa les feuilles sur la table, provocant un frémissement général. Le stresse ambiant était presque palpable. Mr. Iglorion les regarda tous un par un, laissant monter leur anxiété. Puis il finit par déclarer : « Les résultats son plutôt satisfaisants mais je m'attendais à mieux. Certain m'on beaucoup déçu. »

Beaucoup se mire a claquer des dents. Les écoles, ainsi que les universités elfiques étaient très exigeantes, et ici, l'excellence était la norme. Ceux qui réussissaient le mieux pouvaient finir conseiller du roi, tandis que ceux qui n'avait pas le niveau n'avait plus qu'à devenir écuyer, garde, ou serviteur du souverain et de sa famille.

Iglorion commença à distribuer les feuille, lâchant le nom et attendant que la personne concernée se lève la prendre, la gratifiant au passage d'un commentaire, encourageant rarement, à la limite du mesquin la plupart du temps. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tombés sur le professeur le plus sévère de l'école, qui enseignait inlassablement depuis plus de 600 ans.

« Olwë… lamentable, comme d'habitude… »

Le pauvre Olwë faillit fondre en larme devant son 10 sur 100.

« Tári… mieux que vos habituels torchons… »

La frêle jeune fille lui décocha un regard haineux que le professeur ne remarqua heureusement pas.

« Círyon, aussi excellent que d'habitude… »

Le garçon qui venait de se lever avait de petits yeux gris perçants, des cheveux en épis de la même couleur, et ressemblait à un squelette ambulant. 'Le maitre des stratagèmes '. Il portait bien son nom, et était en perpétuelle compétition de perfection avec Daeron. Apres avoir prit sa feuille, un sourire victorieux illumina son visage et il brandit fièrement un 97, en fixant l'elfe aux yeux dragons qui fit celui qui n'avait pas vu, attendant désespérément d'être appeler.

« Fëanor… »

Le professeur regardait le pauvre elfe qui tremblait comme une feuille. Le meilleur ami de Daeron n'était pas particulièrement brillant, à part en écriture, ce qui était sa passion. Il prévoyait d'ailleurs de devenir journaliste. Mais à cet instant il avait peur d'être renvoyé et de ne jamais accéder à son rêve. Iglorion sourit alors : « J'ai été agréablement surpris… ». Fëanor poussa un long soupir et articula un « 73 » à Daeron qui lui sourit.

« Elerinna »

« Silmarien »

« Lorgan »

« Luthien »

« Teleri »

Toute la classe passa ainsi, Daeron put observer l'air terrorisé, puis soit soulager, soit ravi, sous dépité, soit, parfois, plein de larmes, de tous ses camarades. Et son nom n'arrivait toujours. Il se sentait gagner par le stresse à son tour.

« Ar-Feiniel »

Le jeune elfe se leva sous les regards compatissants de toute la classe à part, peut être Olwë, trop occupé à se lamenter, et Círyon, trop fier de sa victoire. Iglorion venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Il ne faisait ça que quand il était terriblement énervé. Daeron senti ses genoux trembler malgré lui. Il s'approcha lentement, attendant la foudre qui allait lui tomber dessus. Son professeur darda ses yeux dans les sien. Il déglutit difficilement. Sa mère allait l'écorcher vif.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas comment vous avez fait. »

Tout le monde le fixait. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir échoué. Iglorion lui tendit sa feuille, et la respiration de Daeron reprit lentement. Il lâcha enfin « 100 » dans un murmure.

On entendait presque les mouches voler. Daeron regagna sa place, serrant sa feuille contre lui, n'y croyant toujours pas. Círyon lui lança un regard haineux, il n'y prit pas garde. Fëanor près de lui attrapa la copie pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : « Bah alors toi… ». Il n'ajouta plus rien, leur professeur avait commencé son cours, et personne n'osait plus parler.

Daeron descendit les escaliers au pas de course. On venait de sonner à la porte et s'il ne se trompait pas…

Le jeune homme ouvrit et une tornade en légère robe blanche lui sauta dans les bras

Hey salut… Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Idril se mit à rire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Daeron étant trop prit par son travail.

C'est pas ma faute si tu travaille trop et que je suis carrément obligée de te demander des cours particuliers pour pouvoir te voir !

Désolé.

La jolie elfe déposa un baiser sur sa joue : « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Daeron sourit et la prit par la main pour lui faire visiter la maison, en terminant par sa chambre.

Voila c'est chez moi c'est...

Enorme ! Et trop joli !

Il rougit. Il maudit sa peau diaphane mais Idril embrassa sa joue à nouveau, le jugeant « trop adorable »

Il passa le reste de la journée à la faire étudier, l'aidant pour des notions qu'elle avait mal comprises, ou qui étaient simplement assez floues. Puis la jeune fille s'éternisa et ils dinèrent en tête à tête, la mère de Daeron étant partie en voyage pour quelques jours. A la fin du repas, l'elfe se leva pour aller tirer le siège de sa compagne et récupéra les couverts pour les déposer à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, Idril avait déjà ramassé ses affaires et avait une main sur la poignée. Donnant l'impression de glisser sur le sol parfaitement astiqué, il se matérialisa près d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur les doigts de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement : « Je dois partir Daeron.. . »

Reste un peu. Qu'est ce que ça change de toute façon ?

Idril sembla en proie à un débat intérieur et finit par soupirer et reposer ses affaires : « D'accord, mais pas longtemps ». Son ami ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, ravi qu'elle ne lui échappe pas.

Ils allèrent marcher dans l'immense parc de la résidence Ar-Feiniel. Idril s'arrêtait souvent, voulant regarder de plus près chaque plante, chaque fleur du jardin, et Daeron la laissait faire en souriant. Ils finirent par s'assoir sur un banc en fer forgé, à l'abri d'un saule pleureur, près d'un étang où flottaient des nénuphars. En tendant le doigt, le jeune elfe attira l'attention de sa copine sur le lever de la lune. Ils se sourirent. Le prénom d'Idril signifiant 'Lune ', Daeron avait bien trouvé en insistant pour lui montrer ce paysage.

Le moment était purement magique. Les seuls sons qu'ils entendaient étaient le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et le doux clapotis de l'eau sur les bords de l'étang. La lune avait finit sa lente ascension, elle formait un croissant parfait et quelques étoiles avaient commencé à apparaitre ici et là. Bientôt elles créeraient une immense toile scintillante sur la voute nocturne.

Mais Daeron n'avait que faire du ciel à cet instant. Ses yeux étaient captivés par ceux de son Idril près de lui qui elle avait un air émerveillé devant le paysage qui s'offrait à son regard. Dans un souffle, le jeune garçon lâcha un « je t'aime » qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de sa compagne qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Comme dans un songe, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Et soudain ce fut une explosion de sentiments dans l'esprit de Daeron. Il fut prit d'un frisson qui le traversa de la pointe des cheveux à la plante des pieds. Ses lèvres avaient capturé celles de la jeune fille face à lui et les caressaient avec délice. L'elfe serrait les mains fragiles d'Idril dans les siennes, sans pour autant séparer sa bouche de la sienne, c'était tellement doux, parfait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce fragile instant de pur bonheur ne se termine jamais … Ce fut finalement elle qui mit fin à leur baiser. Elle le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux et finit par murmurer : « Moi aussi Daeron ».

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, après le départ de sa douce Idril, Daeron avait encore la chaire de poule et sur ses lèvres encore la saveur de ce baiser, son premier, qu'il avait échangé avec elle.

Ce jour là, Daeron rentra épuisé. Il avait encore du faire face à cette peste d'Inwë. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'elfe se rendait compte qu'il la détestait. Elle est Círyon. Il haïssait ses deux personnes de tout son être et perdait son énergie dans cette haine sans limites. Il avait remarqué qu'il était très rancunier, c'était la un de ses principaux défauts, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir au gens très longtemps, et pire, chercher à se venger. Bien sur pour ces deux là il ne pouvait rien faire à part humilier Inwë publiquement à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait. Pour Círyon en revanche il avait trouvé mieux. C'était simple pourtant : être meilleur que lui. Ainsi il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il faisait rager son ennemi, en poursuivant son but principal, être le meilleur, et surtout inégalable et admirer. Le jeune elfe ne l'avait toujours pas compris mais c'était surtout par vanité qu'il voulait arriver au plus haut. Pour que les autres lui témoignent cette admiration, pour remplacer les encouragements que sa mère ne lui avait jamais donnés. Il avait une ambition démesurée, et bien que ce soit elle qui le pousse à aller toujours plus haut, elle causerait peut être sa perte.

L'elfe était directement monté dans sa chambre et à présent il se détendait sous une douche bouillante. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage et ses cheveux, Daeron repensait à sa journée. Il avait tout fait dans l'ordre, était arrivé en classe à temps, avait réexpliqué une leçon à Fëanor, était resté avec Idril, à rougir à chaque fois que leur mains se touchaient, avait remit Inwë à sa place… Pourtant il lui semblait avoir oublié un détail important, mais quoi ? Il finit par sortir de sous l'eau à regret. Il sécha ses longs cheveux et s'habilla d'un pantalon de tissu noir, ainsi que d'une tunique qui sculptait sa silhouette parfaite. Puis il se décida enfin à descendre déjeuner, redoutant de croiser sa mère.

L'elfe sursauta en voyant un homme assis confortablement dans son salon, lisant le journal, enfoncé dans un des moelleux canapés de cuir face à l'imposante cheminée de pierre. A l'instant où Daeron posa son pied dans la pièce, l'inconnu se leva pour lui faire face. Et dès qu'il l'eu reconnu, sourit.

Valandil Ar-Feiniel était un homme au visage sévère. Ses grand yeux gris scrutaient chaque détail de ce qui l'entourait en permanence, évaluant par reflexe la valeur de chaque objet. Déformation professionnelle sans doute. Le père de Daeron travaillait en effet dans le commerce et était propriétaire de plusieurs grandes compagnies célèbres même chez les humains. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il voyageait sans cesse, tantôt pour une inspection, tantôt pour signer un contrat… Il avait de longs cheveux châtain clair qu'il gardait attachés en rejoignant deux fines mèches à l'arrière de sa tête. Il portait, comme toujours hors de son travail, une légère chemise de soie bleue assortie d'un pantalon blanc sur mesure. Daeron admirait son père, il avait réussit de grandes choses, mais lui ambitionnait de faire mieux. Ils se voyaient peu, et si Valandil faisait des efforts pour être légèrement plus encourageant que sa femme, le jeune elfe sentait bien que son père pensait à ses prochains contrats alors qu'il lui racontait quelque chose. Il avait appris à s'habituer à cette indifférence, et à se débrouiller seul, se contentant de l'admiration que lui portaient ses paires.

Bonjour Daeron. Tu as encore grandis

Si tu étais là plus souvent tu ne serais pas tellement étonné…

Il ne l'avait pas dit, juste penser très fort, et son père n'était pas un de ces envoyés du Souffle qui pouvait lire les pensées des autres, et contrôler leurs corps et leurs esprits, les Psychiques. Il ne risquait dont pas de savoir quoi que ce soit de cette pensée amère.

Tout le monde me dit ça, oui…. Vous me manquez.

Vraiment ? Excuse moi j'aimerais être là plus souvent mais tu comprends cela demande du temps et…

Le temps c'est l'argent. Je sais.

Il lui répétait cette phrase en boucle, c'était surement ce qui était écrit sur la porte de son bureau, sur une plaque d'or : « Le temps c'est l'argent » comme une vérité générale, une conviction profonde. Daeron poussa un soupire. Ils étaient largement assez riches, pourquoi son père tenait-t-il absolument à amasser des fortunes plutôt que de passer du temps avec sa famille ? Celui-ci le regardait d'ailleurs, étonné par le ton amer de son fils. Le jeune homme se reprit immédiatement.

Excusez moi j'ai eu une journée légèrement éprouvante c'est pour cela que…

Tu manque de respect à ton père ?! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au Souffle pour avoir un fils pareil que quelqu'un me le dise !

Sa mère était encore sur les escaliers, campée fièrement sur les hautes marches en marbres, les poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial lançant des éclairs. Daeron voyait déjà venir l'ouragan qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Valandil leva alors la main dans un geste apaisant, calmant ainsi sa femme.

Enfin Níniel ne te met pas dans des états pareils, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis tu sais son école m'a appeler aujourd'hui pour me féliciter de ses résultats je suis fier de lui.

Níniel s'apaisa légèrement tandis que son fils levait imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel heureusement qu'il y avait l'école pour leur rappeler qu'il faisait son mieux pour qu'ils soient fiers. Il passa le reste de l'après midi à discuter avec son père et sa mère qui faisaient très bien semblant de l'écouter, et une fois fatigué de parler dans le vide en recevant des « oui peut être bien » en réponse, il s'excusa, prétextant beaucoup de travail. Il étudia en effet jusqu'à 10 heures du soir, avant de griffonner quelques notes dans son précieux carnet gris, et quelques croquis de machines extraordinaires qu'il se plaisait à inventer pendant son temps libre. Il avait de tout : des machines volantes, il était sur qu'un jour cela existerait, et que les gens pourrait se déplacer dans le ciel autrement qu'à dos de dragon, puisqu'il n'y avait que les rois à avoir accès a ce luxe, des bateaux avec un nombre incalculable de voiles, des pantins qui marcheraient seuls, seraient capables de parler… Il finit par éteindre la lumière et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
